In general, a fishing line guide attached to a fishing rod is configured of a hard fishing line guide member referred to as a line guide ring, a holding portion having a shape capable of fitting the fishing line guide member to an inner circumferential portion of the holding portion, and an attachment portion for attaching the fishing line guide to the fishing rod. Moreover, the fishing line guide member is formed in a ring shape so that a fishing line drawn out from a reel is inserted into the fishing line guide member and is guided, and metal or ceramics having excellent abrasion resistance is adopted as a material of the fishing line guide member.
In recent years, in order to decrease the influence of a load generated at a contact portion between the guided fishing line and the fishing line guide member, various fishing line guide members are suggested. For example, in Patent Literature 1, a fishing line guide member for a reel fishing rod is suggested, in which a guide hole in which one portion or two or more portions of an inner circumferential portion of a guide ring which is a fishing line guide member are formed in outwardly recessed portions is provided, and compared to a precise circular guide hole, an area on which the fishing line comes into contact with the guide ring is simply decreased.